


Dinner and a show

by trophy_fish



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Mickey, M/M, Ned - Freeform, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophy_fish/pseuds/trophy_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickey and Ian get invited to a dinner fiona's hosting for Jimmy and his family. Mickey can't keep his cool when Ned takes thing too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a show

“Dinner?” Mickey's blue eyes narrowed skeptically. “I don't get it, whats the big deal?” He could tell by the hesitant way Ian had approached the question that there was more on the table than a simple dinner at the Gallagher’s.

“No big deal “ Ian assured him. “Just me, you, Debs, Liam, Carl, Lip, Fiona, Jimmy, …...Jimmy's family” he explained, biting his lips for a moment as he waited for Mickey's response, hoping he'd just give it up and say yes already. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. It was easy to tell Mickey wasn't too keen on the idea. Pursing his lips, Ian turned to grab his jacket anyway.

“....thought Jimmy was dead, where the fuck has Jimmy been?” Mickey scoffed questioningly, still sitting comfortably on the couch as Ian readied himself to leave.

“Hes not dead, hes just...been away” Ian shrugged, realizing he wasn't quite sure where Jimmy had been. In fact, he wasn't sure if anyone knew. For the moment he pushed the curiosity away and tossed Mickey's coat at him. “Lets go, we're gonna be late” he said impatiently.

“Jesus...” Mickey rolled his eyes when the coat landed in his lap. Reluctantly he stood and slipped his jacket on. “I think our punctuality will be the last of Jimmy's problems” he muttered. “he brought his poor family to the Gallagher house” he spoke up this time and smirked at Ian as they headed out the door.

 

It was just a short walk to the Gallagher household but by time they reached it, the two were anxious to get out of the cold. So Ian let the two of them inside, and low and behold they were late.

“Hey” Ian smiled quietly as he approached the kitchen table. Mickey wasn't far behind. The the rather crammed table fell quiet for a moment before Fiona, being the good hostess that she is, introduced them and nodded towards the two unused table settings.

Ian moved to take a seat, allowing Mickey to get a better look at the dinner guests. Upon seeing Ned Mickey froze and grabbed Ian's arm. “Aw what the fuck is he doing here?” the table fell quiet again and Jimmy's company eyes widened. Fiona shot him a glare that could level a mountain.

“c'mon” Ian said quietly. “Its just Ned”

“Ned?” Mickey narrowed his eyes at the man and started to go on before Ian interrupted him.

“Yeah, Ned” he muttered frustratedly, turning back to face Mickey in an attempt to forge some kind of privacy. “The guy you beat the shit out of in the street, remember that?” he muttered harshly. Ian gave him an insistent stare before turning to sit down. The two sat, ironically Ian had been placed adjacent to Ned and of course Mickey sat to Ian's right. Slowly conversation started to pick back up and the guests continued to enjoy their food, including Ian and Mickey though Mickey kept and vigilant eye on Ned.

Within a couple minutes almost all awkwardness had left the atmosphere and Fiona's dinner was beginning to look like a success despite Ian and Mickey's dramatic entrance. Mickey didn't necessarily want to be there, but the food was good and Ian seemed to be enjoying himself, so it wasn't too bad.

Every once and a while Ned would put a hand on Ian shoulder when he laughed, or eye him for just a little to long. Every time, Ian would give Mickey's hand a loving squeeze under the table, to help him keep his temper.

Things started to take a turn for the worst when Mickey saw Ned whisper something in Ian's ear. Ian's head snapped up when he felt warm breath on his neck.

“No one told me you were bringing your boyfriend” Ned whispered as he casually reached for a napkin he had dropped. At that, Mickey could no longer keep his cool.

“Okay, what the fuck is that?” Mickey demanded. The table once again fell silent. Ian met Mickey's eyes and shook his head briskly, trying to get him to settle down. But he was already standing.

“Mick, sit down” Ian urged, but it was clear he wasn't going to listen.

“Why didn't anyone tell me your favorite pervy granddad was gonna be here??” Mickey bit furiously. By now both Ned and Ian were standing, Fiona held her head in her hands, Carl watched in pure amusement, and others like Jimmy watched in mortification.

“Lets settle down” Ned agreed with Ian, and most everybody else. “Why don't we take this outside” he added, turning back to Mickey...then to Ian. “Or somewhere more private.” he grinned diplomatically.

“You better watch your fuckin' mouth, before you get your ass beat with your own walker” Mickey threatened, he took a step towards the man but Ian stayed planted firmly in between the two. He even kept a hand on Mickey's chest to keep him from trying anything.

“Come on, Mickey. Calm down” Ian said once more, growing more and more frustrated with every passing moment.

“Well, you can't blame him for being a little jealous” Ned chimed and that was all it took. Without a second to spare Mickey pushed past Ian, grabbed hold of Ned's collar and forced his back against the wall behind him.

“....awesome...” breathed Carl as he watched the quarrel continue.

“Kids, upstairs. Now” Fiona demanded. “Now” Lip helped shuffle the younger Gallaghers out of the kitchen. “Ian!” she called, turning back to the situation at hand. “Get your Milkovich under control!” she ordered exasperatedly.

Ian took a tight grip of the back Mickey's shirt and pulled him away from Ned. “We're leaving now.” Ian said flatly and when Mickey saw the look in Ian's eyes he knew it was best to agree.

“Fine” he muttered as Ian pushed him towards the door. “Don't be surprised if you're denture cleaner starts to taste like cyanide “ he added, giving Ned one last stare before exiting the kitchen and heading back towards the front door.

“You're a real ass, you know that?” Ian muttered, obviously still aggravated, and slightly embarrassed. Mickey shrugged as they stepped outside.

“Dick had it comin' “ Mickey insisted stubbornly, as they made they're way home.

“Hes right you know” Ian said bitingly. “You only hate him because you're jealous” as mad as he was, Ian smiled slightly when he glanced to his left to see Mickey's reaction. His expression priceless, a mixture of baffled and offended by the idea.

“We've gotta get home, so you can sober up” Mickey scoffed and Ian smiled, knowing he was right.

“Yeah lets go” Ian agreed. “I'll give you something Ned can be jealous of” he assured him. They both quickened they're pace.


End file.
